08 Maja 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.50 Kocham tylko ciebie (For Your Love) (23) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Holly Robinson Peete, James Lesure, Dedee Pfeiffer, D.W. Moffett (25 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Fraglesi - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1982 (25 min) (stereo) (dubbing) 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Dotyk anioła (Touched by an Angel) (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Gabrielle Beaumont, wyk. Roma Downey, Della Reese, John Dye, Chris Burke (45 min) 10.50 Rodzina prawie doskonała - magazyn 11.15 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.35 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 11.55 Dzień Zwycięstwa - 55 rocznica zakończenia II wojny światowej - transmisja uroczystości w Warszawie 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 13.20 Rolnictwo na świecie: Francja (2) - reportaż 13.35 Ładna historia! 13.45 Mistrzowie: prof. Helena Łazarska - felieton 14.10 Zawsze w Europie (1) - felieton 14.35 Historia na taśmie filmowej: Bombardowanie miast 1944-45 - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. (stereo) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 15.30 Magazyn olimpijski 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (343) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Kotulanka, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Małgorzata Ostrowska (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Plebiscyt na telenowelę latynoamerykańską: Aurora z południowych mórz (Carita Pintada) (1) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999/2000, reż. Yuri Delgado, wyk. Catherine Correia, Simon Pestana, Fernando Flores, Elluz Peraza (45 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Madeline - serial animowany, Francja 1993 (23 min) (dubbing) 19.20 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Miej oczy szeroko otwarte: Dlaczego żyjesz? - film dokumentalny, Rosja 1995 21.10 Teatr Telewizji - Scena współczesna: Dragon - sztuka Władysława Terleckiego, Polska 2000, reż. Stanisław Różewicz, wyk. Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Jarosław Gajewski, Jacek Jarosz (79 min) 22.30 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Sportowy flesz 23.05 Świadek przeciwko Hitlerowi (Witness Against Hitler) - film wojenny, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Betsan Morris Evans, wyk. James Wilby, Helen McCrory, Ashley James, Colin Buchanan (89 min) 00.35 Rekordzista - reportaż (powt.) 01.10 41 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Jazzowej: Jazz Jamboree '99 - Grappeling Trio I Pierre Blanchard - koncert (stereo) 01.55 Kronika Filmowa (powt.) 02.10 Wieści ze świata - serial edukacyjny (stereo) (powt.) 02.35 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki (powt.) 02.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.30 Telezakupy 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (228): Szamerunek - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 07 zgłoś się (18/20): Zamknąć za sobą drzwi - serial kryminalny, Polska 1987, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Bronisław Cieślak, Piotr Fronczewski, Jan Janga-Tomaszewski, Jerzy Rogalski (83 min) 10.30 Felix - przyjaciel na całe życie (Felix - Ein Freundfürs Leben) (9/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Alexander Pelz, Elisabeth Niederer, Nadine Neumann, Marc Diele (47 min) 11.20 Na dobre i na złe (26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Teresa Kotlarczyk, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) (powt.) 12.10 Familiada - teleturniej 12.40 Arka Noego - magazyn (powt.) 13.10 Kabaret z kamerą w tle - program kabaretowy 14.00 Teatr dla Dzieci: Porwanie nutki - sztuka Lidii Bajkowskiej, Polska 1997, reż. Lena Szurmiej, wyk. Artur Żmijewski, Joanna Trzepiecińska-Anderman, Ewa Porębska, Karolina Dryzner (41 min) 14.40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Chopin - Szopen - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 15.00 Fitness Club (17/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski, Dorota Kamińska, Maria Pakulnis (27 min) 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej (Promised Land) (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996-99, reż. Victor Lobl, wyk. Gerald McRaney, Celeste Holm, Sarah Schaub, Ossie Davis (44 min) 17.00 Studio sport: Wyścig Pokoju 17.50 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Tele Milenium - teleturniej (streo) 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 Dwójka z Trójką czyli telewizyjno-radiowy wieczór kabaretowy (2) 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Bo oszalałem dla niej - komedia, Polska 1980, reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Zdzisław Wardejn, Gabriela Kownacka, Ignacy Gogolewski, Witold Pyrkosz (99 min) 23.20 Ogród sztuk: Barbarzyńcy w ogrodzie 23.55 Studio sport: Przed Ligą Mistrzów 00.35 Kino bez granic: Outsider - film obyczajowy, Słowenia 1996, reż. Andrej Koszak, wyk. Davor Janjic, Zijah Sokolovic, Nina Ivanicz, Miranda Caharija (105 min) 02.20 Album Chopinowski: Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Chopina (8) (stereo) 02.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial anim. prod. franc. 7.35 Niebezpieczna zatoka - kanadyjski serial familijny 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 To jest temat - reportaż 8.45 Mieszkaj lepiej - poradnik 9.00 Konserwacja nadajnika 13.05 Rodzina Nardich (12/20) 14.00 Panorama powiatów - prog. publicystyczny 14.30 Eastenders - serial obycz. prod. ang. 15.00 Magiczny sklep zoologiczny 15.30 Etos - magazyn katolicki (powt.) 15.55 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Motorsport - magazyn (powt.) 16.35 Pod białoczerwoną banderą 16.55 Pół godziny dla rodziny 17.30 Gdański Dywanik - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama lokalna - główne wydanie 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Kontury - magazyn kulturalny 18.45 Tygodnik gospodarczy 19.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny (powt.) 19.30 Dolina (116) - ang. serial fab. (powt.) 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn 20.30 Niezapomniana (powt.) 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Halo Trójka 22.00 Eastenders (powt.) 22.30 To jest temat - reportaż (powt.) 22.45 Mieszkaj lepiej - poradnik (powt.) 23.00 Kamerton - magazyn muzyki klasycznej 23.25 Policjanci z dzielnicy 23.35 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski (powt.) 0.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Voltron (62) - serial anim. 7.25 Tom i Jerry (22) - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 8.00 Allo, AlIo (25) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 8.30 Wysoka fala (14/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 9.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (80) - telenowela 10.30 Luz Maria - telenowela 11.30 Karolina w mieście (1/25) - serial komediowy, USA 12.00 Hudson Street (4/22) - serial komediowy, USA 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program 14.00 Piramida - teleturniej 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Tom i Jerry - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Wysoka fala - serial przygodowy, USA 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (2) - serial obycz., Brazylia 17.45 Luz Maria (112) - telenowela 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (81) - telenowela 20.00 Junior - komedia, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.00 Nikita (55) - serial sensac. 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.25 Polityczne graffiti 23.40 Graczykowie (23) - serial komediowy, Polska 0.10 Super Express TV 0.30 Bohaterowie wschodniego nieba - dramat wojenny, USA/Tajwan 2.15 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.05 Anna (97) - telenowela, Argentyna 06.55 Telesklep 07.15 Dennis rozrabiaka (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.40 Sindbad Żeglarz (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.00 Przygody Kuby Guzika (32) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 Maska (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.50 Telesklep 09.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (27) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.40 Kłamstwo i miłość (35) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.00 Labirynt namiętności (69) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Francisco Gattorno, Cesar Evora, Manuel Ojeda (50 min) 12.55 Wybacz mi - talk show 13.55 Dennis rozrabiaka (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Sindbad Żeglarz (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.40 Przygody Kuby Guzika (32) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.10 Mecz NBA 16.10 Fakty Regionalne 16.25 Sport 16.30 Pogoda 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (28) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Labirynt namiętności (70) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Francisco Gattorno, Cesar Evora, Manuel Ojeda (50 min) 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Miasteczko - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko/Marek Brodzki/Tomasz Hynek, wyk. Anna Samosiunek, Szymon Bobrowski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Wojciech Duryasz (35 min) 22.00 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - Wprost - magazyn ekonomiczny 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.25 Pogoda 23.30 Wojacy na medal (11) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. John Sencio, David Antony Higgins, John Caponera, Toby Huss (25 min) 00.00 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.30 Wprost TV - magazyn 01.00 Smarkacze (Foxes) - film obyczajowy, USA 1980, reż. Adrian Lyne, wyk. Jodie Foster, Scott Baio, Sally Kellerman, Randy Quaid (115 min) 02.55 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman (25) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Masked Rider (25) - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Viper (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood, Joe Nipote, Lee Chamberlin (50 min) 10.30 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (13) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 11.00 Kolorowy dom (The Hughleys) (13) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, Ashley Monique Clark, Dee Jay Daniels (25 min) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (25) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (49,50) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) (powt.) 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.45 Latający dom (Flying House) (26) - serial animowany, USA 1983 14.15 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (26) - serial animowany, Japonia 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Teknoman (26) - serial dla dzieci 16.15 Masked Rider (26) - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (14) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.15 Kolorowy dom (The Hughleys) (14) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, Ashley Monique Clark, Dee Jay Daniels (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 18.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 19.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (51,52) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (26) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.40 Sekrety rodzinne (Deadly Family Secrets) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Richard T. Heffron, wyk. Greg Evigan, Loni Anderson (90 min) (powt.) 22.20 Życie jak sen (Dream On) (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-96, wyk. Brian Benben, Wendie Malick, Dorien Wilson (30 min) 22.50 Nic świętego (Nothing Sacred) (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Kevin Anderson, Ann Dowd, Scott Michael Campbell, Bruce Altman (50 min) 23.40 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.50 Czułość i kłamstwa (26) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 00.20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 01.20 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 06.30 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 07.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kangoo, SOS Croco - filmy animowane 08.10 Perła (150) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 08.55 Izabella (12) - telenowela, Peru 1999, wyk. Ana Colchero, Christian Meier, Teddy Guzman, Concha Cueto (45 min) 09.45 Świąteczne zadanie (Christmas Path) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Bernard Salzman, wyk. Victor Spano, Dee Wallace Stone, Shia Labeouf, Allan Rich (90 min) 11.20 Teleshopping 12.20 Szwajcarscy Robinsonowie - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Richard Thomas, Margo Gunn, Kieren Hutchinson, Charlotte Woolams (25 min) 12.50 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 13.35 Potwór z bagien - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, wyk. Mark Lindsay Chapman, Dick Durock, Kevin Quigley, Scott Garrison (25 min) 14.00 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 14.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dr Zagu, Superpies, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Exosquard, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 16.25 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 17.10 Perła (151) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 18.00 Izabella (13) - telenowela, Peru 1999, wyk. Ana Colchero, Christian Meier, Teddy Guzman, Concha Cueto (45 min) 18.55 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.55 Bastion (The Stand) (2) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (90 min) 21.40 Niebezpieczna miłość (Love on the Edge) - melodramat, Niemcy 1996, reż. Peter Timm, wyk. Klaus J. Behrendt, Christiane Paul, Petra Kleinert, Ulrich Wiggers (91 min) 23.20 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 23.50 Bastion (The Stand) (2) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (90 min) (powt.) 01.20 Niebezpieczna miłość (Love on the Edge) - melodramat, Niemcy 1996, reż. Peter Timm, wyk. Klaus J. Behrendt, Christiane Paul, Petra Kleinert, Ulrich Wiggers (91 min) (powt.) TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Giełda 08.45 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 09.00 Klan (335) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 10.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Marynia - film obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej May, Czesław Wołłejko, Jan Englert (100 min) (powt.) 11.40 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza (powt.) 11.55 Dzień zwycięstwa - 55 rocznica zakończenia II wojny światowej - transmisja z uroczystości w Warszawie 13.10 Spojrzenie na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty (powt.) 13.30 Modrzejewska (7-ost.): Plan bitwy - serial biograficzny, Polska 1990, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Marek Bargiełowski, Barbara Horowianka, Zofia Saretok (80 min) (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 15.25 360 stopni dookoła ciała: Medycyna naturalna - magazyn medyczny 15.40 Autoportrety we wnętrzu: Jarosław Kozakiewicz - program Róży Fabianowskiej 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Przybysze z Matplanety: Pierwszy rozkaz z Matplanety - program edukacyjny 17.45 Sportowy tydzień 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (335) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (5) - serial animowany, Polska 1985 (10 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Mój stary - film obyczajowy, Polska 1962, reż. Janusz Nasfeter, wyk. Adolf Dymsza, Tadeusz Wiśniewski, Wiesław Michnikowski, Krystyna Łubieńska (71 min) 21.30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Kłamstwo katyńskie - program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 21.55 Rozmowy na nowy wiek 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Ze sztuką na ty: Caziel - film dokumentalny Tomasza Poboga-Malinowskiego 23.20 Tani program o poezji: Anna Piwkowska 23.30 Album Chopinowski: Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Chopina (4) (stereo) 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.25 TV Polonia zaprasza - Program dnia 00.35 Zaproszenie: Flisak tratwę pcha - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 00.55 Klan (335) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (5) - serial animowany, Polska 1985 (10 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Mój stary - film obyczajowy, Polska 1962, reż. Janusz Nasfeter, wyk. Adolf Dymsza, Tadeusz Wiśniewski, Wiesław Michnikowski, Krystyna Łubieńska (71 min) (powt.) 03.30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Kłamstwo katyńskie - program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego (powt.) 03.55 Rozmowy na nowy wiek (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Ze sztuką na ty: Caziel - film dokumentalny Tomasza Poboga-Malinowskiego (powt.) 05.20 Tani program o poezji: Anna Piwkowska (powt.) 05.30 Album Chopinowski: Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Chopina (4) (stereo) (powt.) Canal + 7.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 7.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewiz. 7.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dok. 8.00 (K) Fantometka - serial anim. 8.25 (K) Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - serial anim. 8.50 (K) Łapu Capu - chochliki telewiz. 9.00 (K) Przyjaciele 5 - serial 9.25 (K) Szczepan i Irenka. Korek - serial anim. 9.30 (K) 13 Posterunek 2 - serial 10.00 (K) Deser: Głos serca - film krótkometrażowy 10.25 (K) Wielki Tydzień - dramat wojenny, Polska 12.00 (K) Zbuntowany klon - film SF, USA 13.30 (K) Cybernet - magazyn 14.00 (K) Aktualności filmowe 14.30 (K) Jeźdźcy cienia - serial anim. 15.00 (K) Truman Show - komedia, USA 16.40 (K) Deser: Wzory - film krótkometrażowy 17.00 (K) Policyjna wdowa - dramat sensac., USA 18.30 (K) Fantometka - serial anim. 18.55 (K) Opowieści potworne - serial anim. 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 19.40 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewiz. 19.45 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dok. 20.00 (K) Czas zemsty - film sensac. 21.50 (K) Kino na świecie - Australia - film dok. 22.45 (K) South Park - serial anim. HBO 06.55 Na planie filmu Morderstwo doskonałe - reportaż 07.10 Cudze pieniądze (Other People's Money) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Danny De Vito, Penelope Ann Miller, Piper Laurie, Dean Jones (96 min) 08.50 Kłopotliwy gość - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1971, reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Bronisław Pawlik, Barbara Krafftówna, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jakub Wierciak (85 min) 10.20 Żyjąc niebezpiecznie - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 11.15 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Denzel Washington - magazyn filmowy 11.45 Obudzony duch (Waking up Horton) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Harry Bromley-Davenport, wyk. Ashley Peldon, Zachary Browne (86 min) 13.15 Czterech młodych detektywów: Gadający grób (Four Junior Detectives 2) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Marijan D. Vajda, wyk. Aled Roberts, Olivia Hallinan, Rebecca Keeling, Mathias Rothammer (80 min) 14.40 Wieloryby z koła polarnego - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 15.35 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Angela Bassett - magazyn filmowy 16.05 Zabójcze wspomnienia (Fugitive Mind) - thriller, USA 1999, reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. Ric Drasin, Michael Dudikoff, Michele Greene, David Hedison (90 min) 17.40 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 18.05 Miasto aniołów (City of Angels) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Brad Silberling, wyk. Meg Ryan, Nicolas Cage, Dennis Franz, Andre Braugher (110 min) 20.00 Zepsuty do szpiku kości (Bad as I Wanna Be) - film biograficzny, Kanada 1997, reż. Jean de Sogonzac, wyk. Dwayne Adway, John Terry (85 min) 21.30 Chłopak rzeźnika (The Butcher Boy) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Neil Jordan, wyk. Stephen Rea, Fiona Shaw, Eammon Owens, Alan Boyle (105 min) 23.20 Pełnia życia (Living Out Loud) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Richard Lagravenese, wyk. Holly Hunter, Danny De Vito, Martin Donavan, Queen Latifah (95 min) 01.00 HBO Na Stojaka - program rozrywkowy 01.35 Wkrótce nadejdą bracia - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1986, reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Jerzy Kamas, Tadeusz Chudecki, Jerzy Kryszak (95 min) 03.05 Prądy oceaniczne - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1997 03.55 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Angela Bassett - magazyn filmowy 04.25 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 04.55 Miasto aniołów (City of Angels) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Brad Silberling, wyk. Meg Ryan, Nicolas Cage, Dennis Franz, Andre Braugher (110 min) Wizja Jeden 7.30 The Monkees - serial 8.00 W naszym kręgu - serial 8.30 Sąsiedzi - telenowela 9.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 10.30 Metamorfoza 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial 13.00 Cosby - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 15.00 W naszym kręgu - serial 15.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial 16.00 St. Tropez - serial 17.00 Metamorfoza 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.30 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 19.00 Star Trek - serial 20.00 Nie do wiary 21.00 US SWAT Elite Police Force 22.00 Niegrzeczni panowie - serial 22.30 Dilbert - serial anim. 23.00 Historie o duchach - serial dok. 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 24.30 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 1.00 Zdrówko - serial 1.30 Taxi - serial 2.00 Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce - serial 3.00 Na całość - film krym. pol. (1986) Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.00 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 12.50 Top Shop 17.55 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.55 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 19.55 Top Shop 21.25 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Antonio Seabra, wyk. Miriam Pires, Claudia Alencar, Calo Briani, Denis Derkian 22.20 Top Shop 00.10 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.00 Bilard z przekrętem (Rack Up) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1996, reż. Enrico Coletti, wyk. Franco Nero, Ruth Gabriel, Imanol Arias, Antonio Valero (91 min) 09.50 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.20 Żandarm na emeryturze (Le gendarme en balade) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (90 min) 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 13.00 Tata nigdy się nie zgodzi (Papa veut pas que je tepouse) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Patrick Volson, wyk. Martin Lamotte, Josiane Stolerm, Philippe Khorsand, Carole Richert (90 min) 14.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 15.00 Żandarm i kosmici (Le gendarme et les extra terrestres) - komedia, Francja 1978, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Jean-Pierre Rambal (90 min) 16.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 17.30 Wszystko na opak (La pagaille) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1990, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Francois Perier, Remy Girard, Patric Chesnais, Sabine Haudepin (97 min) 19.10 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.40 Junior - program rozrywkowy 20.10 Dziewczyna z doliny (Valley Girl) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Deborah Foreman, Colleen Camp, Frederic Forrest (83 min) 21.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 22.20 Zaproszenie na ¶lub (Invitation to the Wedding) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1985, reż. Joseph Brooks, wyk. Paul Nicholas, Ralph Richardson, John Gielgud, Susan Brooks (85 min) 23.50 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 00.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.50 Żandarm w Nowym Jorku (Le gendarme a New York) - komedia, Francja 1966, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (98 min) 02.30 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Śladem małpy (Il segno della scimmia) - film przygodowy, Francja/Włochy 1997, reż. Faliero Rosati, wyk. Philippe Caroit, Eliana Miglio, Horst Janson, Ralph Herforth (90 min) 10.40 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 11.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 11.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 12.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Wygodniej nie wiedzieć (Blind Spot) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Michael Toshiyuki Uno, wyk. Joanne Woodward, Laura Linney, Reed Diamond, Fritz Weaver (100 min) 22.35 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 23.30 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 00.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 02.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.55 Wielkie koleje świata: Z Tokio do Kagoshimy 07.45 Aktualności z przeszłości (67) 08.40 Cieszcie się życiem! - Magiczny świat Tashy Tudor 09.30 Belfast w stanie Maine (1/2) 11.50 Jakucja 12.40 Ginące kultury (5/13): Plemię Bedul z Jordanii 13.10 Prekursorzy (5/12): Bristol Barbazon 14.00 Sześcioraczki 14.50 Koszmar w raju 15.45 Szlak na zachód (1/2): Wielkie dzikie pustkowie 16.40 Jak przestałem się bać i pokochałem Arika Sharona 17.45 Trasa (5/8) 18.15 Ludzie pełni życia (3/6): Projektowanie ludzkiej maszyny 19.15 Więzień numer 88 20.05 Na tropach przyrody: Wodne królestwa 20.30 Leczenie przez zabijanie 22.00 Warbassanga 22.30 7 dni z kanałem Planete 22.55 Niszczący Amsterdam 23.50 Wielkie wystawy: Jean - Baptiste Oudry 00.20 Francois Chalais - życie jak z powieści 01.15 Zwierzęta w RPA: Dzikie, wolne, dochodowe TV 4 Bryza 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman (25) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Masked Rider (25) - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Viper (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood, Joe Nipote, Lee Chamberlin (50 min) 10.30 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (13) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 11.00 Kolorowy dom (The Hughleys) (13) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, Ashley Monique Clark, Dee Jay Daniels (25 min) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (25) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (49,50) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) (powt.) 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.45 Latający dom (Flying House) (26) - serial animowany, USA 1983 14.15 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (26) - serial animowany, Japonia 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Teknoman (26) - serial dla dzieci 16.15 Masked Rider (26) - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (14) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.15 Kolorowy dom (The Hughleys) (14) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, Ashley Monique Clark, Dee Jay Daniels (25 min) 17.45 Aktualności 18.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 18.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 19.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (51,52) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (26) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.40 Sekrety rodzinne (Deadly Family Secrets) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Richard T. Heffron, wyk. Greg Evigan, Loni Anderson (90 min) (powt.) 22.20 Życie jak sen (Dream On) (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-96, wyk. Brian Benben, Wendie Malick, Dorien Wilson (30 min) 22.50 Nic świętego (Nothing Sacred) (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Kevin Anderson, Ann Dowd, Scott Michael Campbell, Bruce Altman (50 min) 23.40 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.50 Czułość i kłamstwa (26) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 00.20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 01.20 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Vigor 07.15 Program publicystyczny 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman (25) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Masked Rider (25) - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Viper (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood, Joe Nipote, Lee Chamberlin (50 min) 10.30 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (13) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 11.00 Kolorowy dom (The Hughleys) (13) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, Ashley Monique Clark, Dee Jay Daniels (25 min) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (25) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (49,50) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) (powt.) 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.45 Latający dom (Flying House) (26) - serial animowany, USA 1983 14.15 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (26) - serial animowany, Japonia 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Sport - Express 15.55 Starcie 16.15 Masked Rider (26) - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (14) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 17.15 Kolorowy dom (The Hughleys) (14) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, Ashley Monique Clark, Dee Jay Daniels (25 min) 17.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 18.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 18.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 19.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (51,52) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (26) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.40 Sekrety rodzinne (Deadly Family Secrets) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Richard T. Heffron, wyk. Greg Evigan, Loni Anderson (90 min) (powt.) 22.20 Życie jak sen (Dream On) (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-96, wyk. Brian Benben, Wendie Malick, Dorien Wilson (30 min) 22.50 Nic świętego (Nothing Sacred) (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Kevin Anderson, Ann Dowd, Scott Michael Campbell, Bruce Altman (50 min) 23.40 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.50 Czułość i kłamstwa (26) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 00.20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 01.20 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.35 Starcie (powt.) 01.55 Sport - Express (powt.) 02.05 Program na wtorek 02.10 Infokanał TV 4 TeDe 06.35 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 08.25 Ba¶nie braci Grimm - serial animowany 08.50 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży 09.15 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 10.00 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 10.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.20 Ziela, zioła, ziółka - program poradnikowy 11.45 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.30 Pułapki losu - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 14.30 Polacy od kuchni - program kulinarny 14.45 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 14.50 Czas dla Wrocławia - talk show 15.10 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 15.15 Popeye - serial animowany 15.45 Historie niesamowite - serial dokumentalny, USA 16.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 17.15 Sekrety Indii: Skała - serial dokumentalny 17.45 Philip Marlowe - serial kryminalny, USA 18.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Świat pana trenera - serial 20.00 W desperacji (Five Desperate Hours) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Dan Lerner, wyk. Sharon Lawrence, Giancarlo Esposito, Daniel Hugh-Kelly, Sarah Scott Davies (90 min) 21.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22.00 Wydanie specjalne: Na marginesie prawa 23.20 Nieznajomi - Prawdziwe kino - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.50 GORĄCE KINO: Body Count - film sensacyjny, USA, reż. Mike Tristano, wyk. Michael Christian, Joe Estevez, Neil Delama (90 min) 01.15 Adax Techno Party 01.40 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 01.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej